Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Star's Adventure
by Pokemon406
Summary: My own take of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. Some stuff will remain the same while others will be massively different. Criticism is advised but no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: Here are some things to know before the chapter begins.**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon from other regions appear in this story. If you don't like that then don't read. Pokemon already know their egg moves and can learn more by training. The same goes for TMs moves. Last but not least, Pokemon can evolve at anytime and can choose not to.**

**Pokemon406: Corey say the disclaimer.**

**Corey: Okay! Pokemon406 does not own Pokemon if he did then Pokemon mystery dungeon would be an actual series instead of just being an episode or two. He does, however, own his OCs.**

Pacing back and forth in front of a certain Wigglytuff tent is a Shinx with a nervous expression on his face. The electric kitty wanted to join the Wigglytuff Guild but was afraid he didn't have what it takes.

"What if I'm not good enough?"He muttered to himself softly.

The Shinx continued pacing back and forth for a few seconds before stopping and sighed."Maybe I should come back another time."He said then glanced at the tent for a moment then headed down the staircase.

Once he was gone, two figures came out from behind a bush and stared in the direction the Shinx went in.

"Hey, Orion wanna mess with Rusty?"The first figure asked the second.

The second figure smirked."Yes!"He replied before the two followed the electric type Pokemon.

**Wwwwwwwww**

Shinx walked down the staircase and onto the beach."It's been a year since I left home and I'm still not an explorer yet."He said as he pawed at some sand.

"Meanwhile big brother has been an explorer for a while now and is a gold rank explorer."He said to himself before lying down on the soft sand.

"I guess papa was right I'm nothing more than a disappoint!"He told himself before he buried his head in his forepaws and cried.

The Flash Pokemon continued to cry for a few moments before his ears twitched, hearing a popping sound in the air. He uncovered his face and looked towards the sound to see something that made his eyes widen with awe.

A group of Krabby sitting on different rocks were blowing bubbles through their claws. The bubbles floating slowly through the air with the sun setting in the background.

"Wow!"The Shinx said to himself in amazement, his sadness from earlier fading away.

He continued watching the sight until the Krabby blowing bubbles and left. The Shinx smiled and was about to leave when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over in that direction and his eyes widened at seeing an Eevee face down in the sand not moving at all.

He rushed over to the unconscious pokemon."Are you okay? Please wake up!"He asked as he began shaking the pokemon to try and wake her.

He continued shaking them for a bit until he heard the pokemon groan and she began to stir. He stopped shaking them and backed off. The Eevee put in paws in the sand and tugged until they pulled her head out of the sand. She shook her head rapidly to get the sand out of her face then slowly opened her eyes.

She looked around until her eyes landed on the Shinx in front of her."Uh hello? Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're at a beach near a place named Treasure Town,"Shinx replied.

She tilted her head in confusion."Treasure Town? I've never heard of that place."

"Do you remember how you got here?"He asked her. The Eevee paused for a moment to think only to shake her head negatively in response."Do you remember anything at all?"

She paused for a moment to think when suddenly she started to remember something.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

"_You must take the Relic Fragment to Hidden Land, Star! The fate of the Pokemon world depends on it!"_

"_Why do I have to do this?"_

"_Because Star the Relic Fragment chose you. It only appears to those that are good-hearted!" _

"_Alright then! You can count on me, miss…"_

"_Oh! I'm sorry my name is-"_

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

The Eevee blinked then looked at Shinx."I do remember something!"She said smiling.

"Really? Can you tell me?"

She nodded and replied,"My name is Star and someone told me to bring this rock,"She showed him a small with white markings on it."to someplace called Hidden Land. You know where it is?"

Shinx shook his head negatively."Not that I recall no. Do you remember anything else?"

Star brought her right forepaw to her face and said in a nonchalant tone."Well, other than the fact that I was human before today then no."

Shinx nodded at that."Oh! So, you used to be human. Is that all-wait did you say you used to be human?!"He asked in disbelief. She nodded and he continued."L-Like the ones from the days of old?"

Star shrugged."I'm not sure what you mean. I just know I was human before today."She replied.

He stared at her for a moment."W-Well, you don't seem like the humans from days of old. My name's Rusty. Nice to meet you, Star."He said while extending a paw forward.

The Eevee smiled and wasted no time in grabbing the other pokemon's paw and shaking hands-err paws.

"So, what were you doing before waking me up?"Star asked curiously.

Rusty looked nervous and scratched the back of his neck."W-Well, I came down here after another failed attempt at becoming an explorer."He replied hesitantly.

"Oh!..What's an explorer?"

The Shinx looked at her like she grown a second head."Explorers are Pokemon that discover the unknown, help other Pokemon in need of help, search for treasure, and took down bad Pokemon."He explained in amazement.

"Wow! An explorer sounds like an awesome job! How do I become one?"Star asked excitedly.

"There are a few ways to become an explorer but the one I tried was joining a guild,"He replied then added."A guild is a place where lots of explorers live run by a guildmaster."

Star was about to ask Rusty something when suddenly someone or something shoved the Flash Pokemon forward. The Shinx yelps as he smacked against Star and the two fell to the sandy floor with Rusty on top of Star. The two were disoriented for a moment before they realized the position they were in. Rusty blushed and quickly got off the Evolution Pokemon while Star on the other hand didn't look fazed by this. The two got to the feet and looked at who pushed the Shinx.

Rusty's eyes widened at seeing two familiar pokemon, a Meowth and Zangoose, and began trembling in fear."A-Arthur! O-Orion! What do you two want?!"He asked nervously.

"Well, we were going to mess with you but then we noticed this thing around your fox friend's neck."Arthur said, showing the Relic Fragment in his paws.

Star and Rusty looked shocked by this and Star felt around her neck to find the Relic Fragment was indeed gone. The Eevee looked back at the two Pokemon and glared at them.

"Give that back!"Star exclaimed.

"Sure, you can have it back...for a hefty sum of bits."Arthur replied with a grin.

"Bits? What are those used for?"Star asked confused before shaking her head."You know what never mind!"The Evolution Pokemon lunged at the cat Pokemon to try and get the Relic Fragment back.

However, Orion stepped in front of Arthur and once Star was in range punched her in the face. She was sent flying past Rusty and crashed in the sand a few feet away from him.

"Star!"Rusty cried out in concern for the fox pokemon then turned back to the other two pokemon.

"Wanna try your luck, Rusty?"Arthur asked him with a mocking grin. Rusty shook his head negatively in response."Come find us in Beach Cave when you got the bits."The Meowth told him before he and his friend went into the mystery dungeon.

Once he was sure the two Pokemon were gone, the Flash Pokemon went over to Star.

"Star are you okay?"He asked in a concerned tone.

Star picked herself out of the sand and nodded."Yeah, that guy just got a lucky shot is all."She replied."Who were those two?"

"Their names are Arthur and Orion. They're really tough and enjoy picking on others for amusement especially me."Rusty said.

"...So, they are basically jerks."He nodded as she got back on her feet."I'm not giving them anything. I'm gonna take back my rock by force! Where did they go?"She asked.

"They went into Beach Cave,"He pointed towards a cave not far from them."It's not a hard mystery dungeon but I would still be careful about going in."

"What's a mystery dungeon? And why should I be careful about entering?"Star asked curiously not seeing any danger.

"A mystery dungeon is an anomaly in space and time that randomly appears. The layout of the dungeon is always changing along with the items found inside. There are pokemon inside but they're either mindless or are controlled by something because they only want to battle. If you get knocked out then you'll wake up outside of the dungeon with half your money and less items."Rusty explained.

"Alright, thanks for the info,"Star told him before walking towards the dungeon.

Rusty looked surprised that she was going to Beach Cave and tried to stop her.

"Wait! You're going after them?"She stopped and looked back him to nod."B-But you're no match for the two of them alone!"

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And?' Why go there when you know you're going to lose?"Rusty questioned.

The Eevee turned around to face the Shinx."Because someone gave me this task. I don't know their name or who they look like but I know one thing. I want them to know that I'm someone they can count on! When I give someone my word then they better believe I'm someone they can trust!"She told him with a determined expression.

She turned around and walked into the dungeon while Rusty looked down at the sand in thought.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

In a Beach Cave Pit, Arthur and Orion were waiting for Star to show up and pay them in order to get her Relic Fragment back. Orion was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed while Arthur was standing around holding the Relic Fragment and whistling a tune to himself.

After a while of waiting, Arthur decided to spark a conversation."Hey Orion how much do you think this thing is worth?"The Meowth asked, talking about the Relic Fragment.

Orion shrugged in response."Don't know. But judging by the girly's reaction it must be important to her."He replied.

"This rock has some weird markings on it and looks like it could fit into something but who knows what."Arthur wondered aloud while Orion grunted in response.

"You know while those two were talking she said something about taking this rock to someplace called Hidden something. I wonder if that place has a load of treasure we could take!"Orion grunted in response again but grinned.

"Maybe we should make another rock and give the fox girly that while we keep hers. We find this Hidden whatever place and take the treasure! The Boss would definitely approve of this plan!"He asked with a proud grin.

"Speaking of our leader, where he'd go? I haven't seen him since this morning."Orion asked.

"He said something about taking care of business."

"Take care of what?"

"Busin-!"Arthur began to say but yelped and ducked to avoid red cards of energy that would hit him in the face.

Orion raised an eyebrow at this and looked over in the direction where the attack came from to see a familiar Fox Pokemon. (Corey: Fennekin? A/N: No. Corey: Oh, Zorua then? A/N: No. Corey: Oh, it's Vulpix! A/N: Go sit in the corner, Corey.)

The Zangoose smirked."Well, well look who crawled down to our little abode. Do you have the bits?"He asked.

The Eevee shook her head negatively in response."Then you're not getting this back."Arthur replied.

"I never said I was gonna pay to get back what you guys stole! What I will give you, however, is a butt kicking you both won't forget!"She growled menacingly.

"Oh! I'm so scared of a little fox. What ever shall I do?"The Meowth said in a fake worried tone then laughed loudly."Orion, why don't you handle her? You already kicked her ass before so do it again."

Orion smirked."With pleasure!"The Zangoose replied before he rushed at the Evolution Pokemon with white glowing claws and slashed at her only for her to move out of the way.

Star dashed towards him, a white streak behind her, and rammed into the Zangoose's side. The Zangoose grunted and slashed at her again with Scratch only for her to dodge again using again. He growled and took off after her with Pursuit. He collided with her and sent her flying across the room. She righted herself in the air and fired a hail of stars at her opponent. Orion blocked with his arms in front of him and let the stars hit him.

He lowered his arms and his eyes widened at not seeing his opponent. He looked around the area for a moment for his opponent then winced in pain.

He behind himself to see Star with her teeth sank deep into his tail."You bitch!"He snarled then kept hitting her with Scratch until she let go of his tail. He kicked her hard in the stomach which sent her across the area.

Star shakily tried getting back to her feet to continue fighting but collapsed back to the ground and panted from exhaustion.

The Zangoose laughed at this and said,"You should give up! Someone like you has no chance at beating me!"

"I won't give up! I gave someone my word that I would take that rock somewhere and I never break my word! I don't care if you're stronger than me, I'll keep coming at you until I get my Relic Fragment back!"Star declared getting back to her feet.

Orion shrugged and began walking over to the Fox Pokemon."You can keep coming at us anyway you want, the result will be the same."He said as he stopped in front of her and raised one of his claws above his head, glowing with red energy.

Star didn't have enough energy to dodge so she closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come. After a few moments, she felt none come and heard a whoosh sound before hearing a grunt of pain from Orion. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see a familiar cat Pokemon in front of her. (Corey: Meowth? A/N: No, talking while you're in the corner, Corey!)

"Rusty!"Star said in a surprised tone.

The Shinx turned around to face her and said,"Hey! Star, you don't look so good here eat this!"He handed her a Oran Berry.

She popped the berry in her mouth and chewed a bit before swallowing. Immediately the berry's effects kicked in, the Eevee's wounds healed and felt full of energy.

"Woah! What did you just give me because I feel like I could run hours?!"Star asked.

"A Oran Berry. It's something that heals you and is pretty handy in dungeons."He replied.

"Why are you here, Rusty?"She asked curiously.

"Well, I thought what you said earlier and...I wanna help you get your rock back."He answered smiling.

Star's eyes widened."Really? Thank you so much, Rusty! With the two of working together that Orion guy won't stand a chance!"She said smiling.

The two heard laughter and turned to see Orion was the one laughing."You think having that coward helping will give you chance against me!"

The Eevee nodded."You betcha!"

"Well then come at me!"Orion said, giving them a 'come at me' gesture.

Star rushed forward while Rusty stayed in place and fired a bolt of lightning at the Zangoose. Orion dodged the electric type's attack and got hit by Star's Quick Attack. He swiped at her only for her to dodge. He growled and was about to go after her but had to dodge an electric attack from Rusty. He turned his attention to Rusty and was about to go after him only to stop to block a hail of stars.

"_Damn it! Time to stop messing around!"_Orion thought, beginning to have some difficulty with his two opponents.

"Take this!"Star shouted as she fired a set of red glowing cards at her opponent.

Orion looked at the coming attack with a grin before disappearing in a blur of speed. Rusty and Star's eyes widened at this and paused for a moment to look for the Zangoose. The Shinx's ear twitched and he turned around too late to avoid a Crush Claw causing him to yelp in pain.

Star heard this and turned to see Rusty lying on the ground in pain."Rusty!"She cried and rushed over to her friend's aid but was hit by a white blur.

She got back to her only to be hit by the white blur again and again. This happened three times before it stopped. As the Eevee picked herself up she heard mocking laughter.

"What's wrong, girly? Can't keep up?"Orion asked, his voice sounding like an echo.

Star growled for a moment and was about to make a move to attack when she heard an unfamiliar voice in her head.

"_Calm yourself young one,"_Star blinked and looked around rapidly for voice_."Don't bother looking for me. I'm not in the dungeon."_

"_Who are you?"_Star asked the voice.

"_My name isn't important right now,"_The voice replied._"What is important right now is the fight at hand. Calm yourself and listen closely to your opponent's movements then wait for your chance."_

The Eevee didn't know whether or not to trust this unknown person but decided to take their advice. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and listened for her opponent's movements.

For a few long moments, there was nothing but a tense silence. Suddenly Star's ears twitched she jumped to the side to dodge Orion's claws much to the Cat Pokemon's shock. The Eevee landed on the sandy floor and tossed some sand into her opponent's eyes.

"Gah! You bitch!"Orion yelled and tried his best to wipe the sand out of his eyes.

"_Now's my chance!"_Star thought, holding out one of her forelegs away from her.

The two other Pokemon of the room were wondering what she was planning to do. Rusty's eyes widened in shock as a blue sphere of energy formed above the outstretched paw.

"_Aura Sphere! B-But how can Star use that move?! She's an Eevee!"_The Shinx thought in awe.

Once the sphere was fully formed, Star hurled the attack at the Zangoose. As the sphere soared towards Orion, Arthur cried out to his teammate.

"Orion watch out! Something coming atcha!"The Meowth yelled.

The Zangoose's ears twitched and he barely dodged the Aura Sphere. Arthur smirked thinking they won while Rusty looked horrified the attack missed. Star meanwhile smiled before she disappeared and reappeared in front of her Aura Sphere and smacked the sphere with her tail, sending it towards her intended target.

This time Orion couldn't avoid for two reasons. His teammate warned him to late this time and the sphere was coming at him faster than last time. The attack hit the Zangoose causing him to gasp in pain before being sent flying, crashing into a wall unconscious.

"_Oh, crap! She actually managed to defeat Orion!"_Arthur thought in shock, sweat pouring down his face rapidly. Between the two of them, Orion was not only the better fighter but was stronger. If the Zangoose lost than what chance would he have?

"_Calm down! They're kids and got lucky! I can take them!"_He thought to assure himself then open his eyes to see the Pokemon in front of him with serious expressions.

"So, you wanna try your luck kitty?"Star asked with a feral grin as Rusty growled.

Immediately, Arthur got on the ground and began begging for them to spar him."You can have your rock back free of charge! Just don't hurt me! I bruise easily!"

"Give me my rock!"Star said holding out her paw. The Meowth nodded and gave her Relic Fragment back.

The Eevee looked the rock over for a moment then placed it back around her neck. She then looked back at the Cat Pokemon and stepped to the side to let him past. Arthur looked relieved before rushing to his teammate, grabbed him and left the dungeon.

"So, how do we get out of here?"Star asked her friend.

"Follow me."He said before the two went back up the way they came.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

Star and Rusty exited Beach Cave and looked up at the sky to see the sun was still setting which showed not that much time has passed since they went into the dungeon.

The two pokemon walked away from the cave and then stopped, Star turned to Rusty and said.

"Thanks for helping me get my rock back. Without you, I don't think I would have got it back."

Rusty scratched the back of his head."You don't need to thank me. I didn't really do much."He replied.

Star shook her head negatively."If you didn't give me that Oran berry and helped me fight. I'm not sure if I could have won."She said to him with a wide smile.

Rusty opened his mouth to argue but couldn't come up with a response."So, what do you plan to do now?"He asked curiously.

Star blinked then looked at the sunset in thought."I don't have a clue. I guess try finding where Hidden Land but I don't have any leads on finding that place."She answered honestly.

Her friend looked to be thinking about something for a moment before he looked at the Eevee."Hey Star,"The Eevee looked at him,"Why don't you become an explorer with me?"

The Eevee gave me a confused expression and he continued."Explorers explore all kinds of places around the world. One of them may know where the place is or you could ask around as we travel to new places."He suggested.

Star stared at him with a blank expression making the Shinx feel nervous. After a moment, she gave him a big smile and replied.

"Sure! Being an explorer seems like a lot of fun!"She puts a foreleg over his shoulder and pulled him closer to her making him blush."And I would be happy to have a teammate like you by my side!"She finished, the blush on her friend's face increased.

Rusty pulled away from her hug."W-Well, I think the guild is open. L-Let's go and join."He stuttered before he began walking towards the stairs.

Star appeared beside him and said."Race ya!"Before she bounded up the steps.

"H-Hey! W-Wait for me!"He yelled before racing after his friend.

What two Pokemon didn't know was that they were being watched by a figure in the sky above the beach. The figure smiled at the pair and said.

"Good luck young ones."They said then disappeared off somewhere in a flash of light.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know you have questions, especially after seeing an ****Eevee**** use ****Aura Sphere****. All I can say is... read the next chapters to find out why!**

**Hikari: Boo!**

**Pokemon406: Quiet you!**

**Pokemon406: I'm not sure when the next chapter will happen. So until then tell me what you all thought about this chapter in your reviews in the comment section!**

**Corey: Can I leave the corner now?**

**Pokemon406: Sure why not.**

**Corey: Yay! (Runs out the door!)**

**Hikari: Where's he going?**

**Pokemon406 shrugs: I don't know. Probably went somewhere to get some marshmallows.**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Saluates at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

**Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a flash of white light) **


	2. Chapter 2: A Team Is Born

**Pokemon406: Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: Like the title of the chapter says, our heroes form a team together at the Wigglytuff Guild but that is not the only thing that happens in this chapter.**

**Hikari: So, they don't have to get that Spoink's pearl?**

**Pokemon406:...No**

**Hikari: Right(Rolls her eyes)**

**Pokemon406: Corey say the disclaimer.**

**Corey: Okay! Pokemon406 does not own Pokemon but he does own his OCs.**

"So, is this the place?"Star asked her friend as the pokemon stood in front of a Wigglytuff tent.

He nodded in response."Huh? I thought this place would be well..bigger."The Eevee said with a sweatdrop.

"Actually, the guild is underground. This is just the entrance."Rusty explained, his friend's face changing to a look of realization and muttered a 'Oh'.

"So, how do we get in? Knock on the gate?"She suggested, gesturing towards the gate under the tent.

Rusty shook his head negatively."No, we get in by stepping on this gate,"He pointed at a hole in the ground with a gate on it in front of them. Seeing her confused expression he continued."Some Pokemon are underneath there and will let us in after looking at our feet."

"Wait, why do they need to look at our feet?"

"To know what Pokemon we are,"He replied.

She nodded in understanding then asked."Alright then do you wanna go first or should I?"The silence was his answer."Well, I'll go fir-"

"No! I'll go first."Rusty told her which got a raised eyebrow from the Eevee who then shrugged and gestured for him to go.

After a moment of hesitation, the Shinx stepped onto the gate and stood on it. They were then startled by a voice coming from the hole.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!"A second voice followed soon after.

"The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!"The first voice replied.

A second later, the second voice said,"You may enter!"Shinx breathed a sigh of relief then jumped when the second voice spoke again."Someone's with you! So, get that person to stand on here!"

Rusty walked off to the side to allow Star to stand on the gate. Once she did so, the first voice spoke."Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!"

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!"The first voice replied to the second.

"...You may enter!"

The two Pokemon were startled once again when the ground began shaking thanks to the tent gate opening. When the gate was fully opened, Star and Rusty looked at each other before walking inside then went down a ladder, Star going first followed by Rusty.

After their paws touched solid footing, they looked at their new surroundings with awed expressions.

The room they were in now was large and decorated with vines, grass, and flowers. To either side of the duo, there was a panel with paper tied to them; there was a second ladder leading to another level beside the one they used, and there were multiple pokemon inside, chatting and inspecting the panels from earlier. To the left of the room, there was a stand made of rocks with a Chimecho floating there.

"Excuse me,"The duo turned around to find a Chatot standing a few feet away."It was you two who came in, correct?"The duo nodded."I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts and Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon!"

The two Pokemon smiled at him."Nice to meetcha sir! My name's Star and this is my friend, Rusty!"

"Now shoo! We don't have time for salespeople or silly surveys!"He said as he waved them off with a wing.

Star and Rusty sweatdropped at this."Actually, we're here to form an exploration team; we want to be trained by the guild."

Chatot recoiled in shock, his wings snapping up."T-Trained by the guild?!"He quickly calmed himself down and turned his back to the duo, muttering to himself quietly but still loud enough for others to hear him."It's rare to see people wanting to apprentice at the guild these days, especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokemon that run away from our tough training proves that!"

Upon hearing this, the two Pokemon gained confused expressions."Is the training that hard?"Star asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

Chatot looked shocked that they heard him and said in a shocked tone."What? Well...no! No, no, no! It's not true slightest! Our training programs for explorers are as easy as they can be!"He squawked, fluttering into the air in a surprised way.

He then came back to the ground."Well, well, well! I wish you'd told me sooner that you wanted to form an exploration team! Hee-hee!"He joked with a smile, causing the two Pokemon in front of him to sweatdrop.

"Well, his attitude changed fast."Star muttered with Rusty nodding in agreement.

"Ok! Let's get your team signed up right away. Please follow me!"Chatot requested as he turned around and began hopping towards the other ladder leading to the next level, Star and Rusty following behind him.

"This is the guild's second underground floor, the place where the apprentices work,"Chatot explained as they touched the ground of that floor.

The room had the same size as the one above, if not a little bigger; to their right was a stand in the format of a Croagunk's head with its jaw open, a real Croagunk standing inside along with a cauldron filled with a bubbling purple liquid. To their left was a door with a strange symbol marked on it and a large window. On each side of the room was a corridor.

"Team registration is this way. Come along, please."He said as he hopped towards a door.

The duo followed him to the door and Rusty couldn't help but feel anxious about meeting the guildmaster.

"_What if I embarrass myself in front of the guildmaster?! What if they don't like cat pokemon?! What if they don't like electric types?! What if-"_Rusty's line of thought was cut off when he felt a paw touch his shoulder making him tense.

He looked to see it was Star's paw and looked at her to see her giving him a comforting smile that somehow calmed his nerves. The Shinx nodded at her as they stopped in front of the door. Chatot turned around to face them and said.

"Now, this is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber."Chatot announced, pointing a wing at the door."On no account...I repeat on no account should you be discourteous to our guildmaster."He warned before turning to face the door."Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!"He called and walked inside, waving a wing for the others to follow.

The inside of the Guildmaster's chambers was smaller compared to the previous room. The room was symmetric, each side having flowers, a torch, a chest full of all sorts of things, and a window with flags on either side of it. On the far wall was a bigger flag, and in the middle of the room was a red carpet with a big pink Pokemon standing on it.

"Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokemon that wish to join our guild as apprentices!"The Bird Pokemon exclaimed with a proud smile. A moment passed, and Chatot's smile slowly slipped from his beak."Guildmaster? Um...Guildmaster?"He tried again in a pleading tone.

Another few seconds passed before Wigglytuff's form blurred and he was suddenly staring at them with big eyes and a wide smile."Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the Guild's Guildmaster! You two want to form an exploration team? What are you waiting for? Let's go for it!"

He walked closer to the duo and looked directly at them,"First we must register your exploration team name and leader! So tell me, what's your team's name?"He asked politely. This question caught Star and Rusty by surprise since they didn't think of a name nor a leader for their team.

"We..didn't think that far ahead."Rusty said, looking at the floor for a moment before turning to his friend."Star, you should be the leader. I'm not suited for the role."

"Sure!"The Eevee replied, not seeing a problem with the role.

"So, we have a leader now but we need a team name. Any ideas, Star?"Rusty asked her.

Star looked to be in thought for a long moment before she smiled and looked at her friend."Fox Tail. Our team name will be Fox Tail!"Rusty mused about the name for a bit then nodded his head in approval.

Alrightie then! For now on, your exploration team will be known as Fox Tail with Star the Eevee as the leader!"Wigglytuff took out a piece of paper and pen from out of nowhere and started to write on it."Registering! Registering! All set!"He put the paper away and jumped, falling back to the floor striking a pose.''YOOM...TAH!"He yelled, causing the shake a bit and the inhabitants of the room ears to ache.

"Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team!"Wigglytuff said then walked over to a chest, opened it, and pulled out a golden box before walking back to the duo."In celebration, I present you both with this! A Pokemon Exploration Kit!"He said and put the box on the floor."It has everything an exploration team needs. Come on, open it up!"

Star and Rusty walked up to the box and opened it up with one paw. Inside the box were two Exploration Badges, a Wonder Map, and a Treasure Bag.

"There's all kinds of great items in here!"Rusty said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Those are magical Explorer Badges! They're your official team identification!"Wigglytuff explained.

As soon as Star and Rusty picked up their badges, a strange light appeared from the back and then vanished after a few seconds. When they turned them around, they each saw their own pawprints and identification numbers on them.

"And there's your Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience! Finally, there's your Treasure Bag. It lets you carry anything you find in dungeons. Your successes as an exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger bags. It's a wonderful bag! Have a peek inside your Treasure Bag."

The two Pokemon peered into the Treasure Bag and pulled out two items. Star got a Special Scarf while Rusty got a Heal Bow. (A/N: Yes, I know these don't exist just pretend they have the same effects as a Special Band and Heal Ribbon.)

Star wrapped the scarf around her neck with her explorer badge clipped to the side. While Rusty placed the bow under his neck with his explorer badge clipped on. Once they did so, the scarf and bow changed colors. The scarf changed from plain to sky blue and the bow from plain to red.

"These two items are special. I'm sure they'll help each of you on your adventures!"Wigglytuff said.

"Th-Thank you, sir! We'll do our best!"Rusty said.

"Yup, but right now you're only apprenticing, so do your best...to train!"Wigglytuff finished with a smile.

"We will!"Star replied with a smile.

Chatot coughed to catch the duo's attention."Ahem, I'll lead you to your room. Please follow me."He said and hopped out of the room, the duo following behind him.

Chatot led the team out of the Guildmaster's chamber, into a hallway on the lower-right that literally lead to a crossroads, and into a small room with a window, some vines that grew from the walls and ceiling and two beds made of straw.

"Okay! This is your room!"Chatot waved a wing. The room was smaller than the Wigglytuff's but only slightly. It had a window on the left side and two straw beds in the middle.

"Cool! We get straw beds!"Star said excitedly before rushing over to the bed on the left and bouncing on it.

"You will stay here while you work for us. Things will be pretty busy tomorrow, so you better go to sleep early so you can rise earlier and live up to our code!"He said then left the room.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

"UP AND AT'EM! IT'S MORNING!"An annoyingly loud voice yelled, waking up the two Pokemon.

"Ah! We're up! We're up!"Star said, her ears ringing in pain.

The Loudred nodded before turning around and leaving the room while Star and Rusty stood up and stretched.

"Even after a while of hearing his yelling, my ears still haven't adjusted,"Rusty said rubbing his arching ears.

"What?! I can't hear you! Speak up!"The Shinx looked at his friend in concern. Star then giggled and said."I'm kidding! My hearing is fine!"

Rusty sighed and shook his head."Let's go before we're late for the morning briefing."Star nodded in response.

The two Pokemon left their room and went into the lobby area where the rest of the guild was waiting. Once they were in line, they all did the morning cheer.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok, everyone get to work!"Chatot ordered.

"HOORAY!"They all cheered before going off to do their own thing. Star and Rusty were about to go do their own thing as well but were stopped by Chatot.

"You two come with me for a moment!"The Parrot Pokemon said before hopping towards the ladder.

The two Pokemon exchanged a look with each other before following Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon. On the upper floor, the two Pokemon met up with Chatot but he was next to a Sylveon.

"Hey, Chatot! Who's this?"Star asked, gesturing to the Pink Ribbon Pokemon.

"This is your client for today. Could you please introduce yourself?"

"My name's Ribbon! Nice to meet you both!"The Sylveon said cheerfully with a smile, offering two feelers for them to shake.

"My name's Star!/Rusty."The two Pokemon introduced before shaking the ribbons.

"Ribbon here requested an escort through Grassy Plains and wants rookie explorers for the job. Since you two are new and haven't done an escort quest yet. I thought this would be some good experience for the two of you."Chatot explained."You both don't have to accept this quest if you don't want to."(A/N: Grassy Plains is a dungeon I made up to my knowledge.)

Team Fox Tail had a brief conversation before deciding they would accept the quest.

"Splendid! Then go make preparations! Preparation is very important in being an explorer."The Parrot Pokemon said before leaving the three Pokemon.

The Sylveon looked at the duo."Meet me by the well when you both are finished preparing."She said before leaving through the left ladder.

It didn't take long for the two Pokemon to prepare for the quest and soon met up with Ribbon who was waiting patiently by the well. They had a quick exchange of words before heading off to Grassy Plains.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

Team Fox Tail and Ribbon were walking along a trail. Rusty was looking ahead while Star was looking around at the lush scenery. After a bit of silence, Ribbon decided to break the silence.

"So, how long have you both been explorers?"She asked her escorts curiously.

Star and Rusty's ears twitched hearing the question but the Shinx was the first one to answer.

"Two weeks."

"But it's been a fun two weeks! We've been to plenty of dungeons and fought some Dungeon Pokemon! They weren't all that strong but they were fun to try new moves on!"Star replied.

"That's all and good but we can't get stronger that way."Rusty muttered but the Sylveon heard him.

"Stronger? Why do you want to become stronger?"

"Well, I'm looking for someplace to deliver something. I know finding this place isn't gonna be easy and I need to become stronger in case some bad Pokemon get in my way."Star replied grinning.

Ribbon nodded at that and turned to the Shinx for his answer."My reason's more...personal."He replied hesitantly.

The Sylveon noticed and decided to change the subject."So, what was your first quest?"

"Oh, our first quest was retrieving a Spionk's pearl. It didn't take us long to find the pearl."Rusty replied smiling.

"The dungeon we went in was so boring! The Dungeon Pokemon were just as weak as the ones in Beach Cave!"Star said pouting.

Rusty shook his head at his friend's pouting and continued."When we finished the quest we got a lot of poke for completing it but Chatot took most of it."The Shinx finished frowning.

Ribbon nodded at that."Makes sense. If they're letting you stay at the guild and giving you guys food then they need the most of the money from quests."She said.

"Yeah, I guess but I don't like it."Rusty grumbled which caused both Pokemon to giggle at that.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

The three Pokemon were now sitting at a booth in Spinda's Cafe,. Team Fox Tail had managed to complete their quest with some difficulty. The Dungeon Pokemon in the dungeon weren't hard but unlike the other dungeons they've been through, they kept lowering their stats which made it harder to faint them.

Their reward for completing Ribbon's quest was six thousand poke which Chatot took the most of leaving them with six hundred poke. As a bonus Ribbon took them to Spinda's Cafe to buy them some Gummi drinks.

"Thanks for buying us gummi drinks, Ribbon!"Star said, her tail wagging side to side in anticipation because this was gonna be her first Gummi drink.

"Your welcome!"The Sylveon replied, smiling.

"You don't need to do this, Ribbon. The money was enough,"Rusty said.

"And I told you that I don't mind!''She said to the Shinx who looked unsure but nodded.

Soon Spinda came over to their booth holding a tray with three glasses on it."Here's your drinks!"The Spinda said, giving them each a drink. Star's drink was white, Rusty's drink was yellow, and Ribbon's drink was pink.

Star wasted no time in drinking hers, she took one sip and her eyes widened."Yummy!"She said before she took more sips in a rapid session.

Rusty had the same reaction as Star in how it tasted. Ribbon giggled at this and calmly drank her Gummi Drink. Once they were done with their drinks, Team Fox Tail thanked the Sylveon one last time before heading back to the guild. Ribbon, however, stayed in Spinda's Cafe for a bit longer to think about things.

"_They are strong but to become stronger they need someone to help them unlock their potential."_She looked to be in thought for a bit until her eyes widened._"He could train them but it will take some time for him to get here and he won't just train anyone."_

"_Hmm, maybe with a little motivation and telling him that this is important will get him to train them."_Ribbon thought nodding at her plan then ordered herself some more Gummi Drinks.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had some problems here and there but I was able to finish writing. The next chapter will be much better than this one I promise.**

**Hikari: Promises can be broken.**

**Pokemon406: Quiet you! Also, I know Spinda's Cafe doesn't appear until later in the story but I decided to let it appear early. I'm also having the gummi drinks not increase IQ like in the game. It's just gonna be a tasty drink. **

**Pokemon406: Now, Hikari I want you to hit this dummy with the move I told you to use. (He gestured towards a dummy with blonde spiky hair and whisker marks.)**

**Hikari: Okay! (The Eevee holds out one of her forepaws and creates a familiar spiraling sphere. She then leaped towards not the dummy but at the author who looked surprised at this.)**

**Hikari: Rasengan! (She hits the author and sends him through a wall, leaving a large hole.)**

**Corey: Err weren't you supposed to hit the dummy?**

**Hikari: Yeah, but I can't hit one of my homies! (She nuzzled the dummy while purring softly.)**

**The author soon returns with an angry visual aura and holding his zanpakuto.**

**Pokemon406: You're gonna pay for that fox! (Hikari sticks her tongue out at him before making a run for it. The author growled before going after her.)**

**Corey: Corey signing out (Sticks tongue out at camera before running after Hikari and the author.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: I haven't forgotten what you did Hikari! I will get you!**

**Hikari: I would like to see you try! You couldn't hit me at all!**

**Pokemon406 growls then quickly calms down: This chapter will be where Team Fox Tail battles their first outlaw. Will it be Drowsy like in the game? You'll have to read and find out!**

**Pokemon406: Also I'm changing Sylvia's name to Ribbon because I like that name more.**

**Pokemon406: Corey say the disclaimer.**

**Corey: Okay! Pokemon406 does not own Pokemon but he does own his OCs.**

"_W-Whose there?!"_

"_Hello, young one!"_

"_Who-Oh, my gosh! You're a-"_

"_A Pokemon yes."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_You must take the Relic Fragment to Hidden Land, Star! The fate of the Pokemon world depends on it!"_

"_Why do I have to do this?"_

"_Because Star the Relic Fragment chose you! It only appears to those that are good-hearted!" _

"_Alright then! You can count on me, miss…"_

"_Oh! I'm sorry my name is-"_

"UP AND AT'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

Star yelped in surprise as a familiar yell woke her from slumber._"Darn it! She was gonna tell me her name but Loudred had to wake me up!"_The Evolution Pokemon thought in annoyance.

She and Rusty did the morning briefing with everyone then were going up to the upper floor to pick out a few quests on the Job Bulletin Board like usual when Chatot stopped them.

"You two come with me for a moment."He told them before going up to the upper floor.

Star and Rusty looked at each other before following the Bird Pokemon. A moment later, the three pokemon were on the second floor on the left side.

"I've noticed the number of quests you two have done lately and I've decided that you're ready for this!"He pointed a wing at the board behind him."This is the Outlaw Notice Board. The Pokemon pinned on this board are outlaws with bounties on their heads. Basically, you earn cash by capturing them."

"So...this board is full of bad pokemon we get paid to catch?"Star asked then smiled widely."Cool! I always wanted to catch bad guys like a superhero!"The Eevee finished her tail wagging in excitement causing the two pokemon sweatdrop.

Chatot gave them a stern expression."Be cautious. Outlaws come in many shades of badness; some are bad through and through while others are petty thieves. Take care with which job you choose, you never know what kind of strength they have. They are never powerless or else they wouldn't be able to get the outlaw status at all."

"To help you pick an outlaw. I'm going to have Bidoof help you."Chatot turned to the hole leading to the lower floor."Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof?"

"Yup yup!"Came a response from the lower level. A moment later, a brown pokemon jumped out of the hole and quickly made his way over to them, panting."You...called...?"He asked between pants.

"Ah, Bidoof! These are the new recruits that joined us recently."He motioned a wing over at Team Fox Tail and Bidoof looked at the two. Star waved at him with a smile while Rusty just nodded at him.

The parrot then put a wing on Bidoof's back."This is Bidoof. He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!"He said before hopping to the lower floor.

"Aw, shucks. I'm overjoyed!"He cried out with tears in his eyes.

"Why?"Rusty asked.

"I'm glad to have members junior to me!"He explained."I'm almost overcome right now...I might blubber with happiness!"

"So, you were the rookie before we joined the guild?"Star asked curiously.

Bidoof nodded, wiping his eyes and looked at them with a smile."I know you two don't need to show you around town because I've seen you both in town. So, are you both ready to pick out an outlaw?"

"Actually, we need to go to town right quick to restock on supplies,"Star said, knowing they were out of apples and other items in their bag.

"We wouldn't keep running out of apples if a certain fox would stop eating so many so quickly,"Rusty said a little annoyed.

"Hehehe I can't help it! I need a lot of food and they're better than the ones back home."The Eevee explained with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I'll be here waiting for you to finish shopping,"Bidoof said.

The two pokemon nodded before leaving the guild and were making the way to Treasure Town only to be stopped at the crossroads by a certain Eeveelution.

"Star! Rusty! I was just on my way to see you two!"Ribbon said with her usual cheerful smile.

"Oh! Hey Ribbon! Did you need us for something?"Star asked.

Ribbon shook her head negatively."I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Really? Who is it?"Rusty asked.

"I'll tell you when he arrives which should be soon."She replied."If you have time later then come meet us at Spinda's Cafe."The Sylveon said before heading down the stairs leading to Beach Cave.

Star turned to her teammate."Who do you think she wants us to meet?"

Rusty shrugged nonchalantly."Who knows. Could be anyone."

"Maybe she wants us to meet a cool explorer who'll teach us stuff!"The Eevee guessed in wonder.

Rusty frowned."I doubt Ribbon knows any explorers let alone anyone who would teach us anything."He replied before he made his way into Treasure Town.

Star was about to reply but closed her mouth and stared off towards the sea. She felt something in that direction, it made her feel an array of emotions courage, fear, joy, serenity, rage, and contempt. She continued to stare for a few moments until her friend yelled her name. She shook her head before quickly following in the same direction he went.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Grass Continent, a Lucario was riding on the back of a Lapras as she swam towards Grass Continent. The Lucario looked like your average Lucario except he had blue-gray eyes. He wore a long dark blue scarf with a black badge explorer with a red gem in the center attached to it. He also wore a black version of the Treasure bag.

Lapras continued to swim for a few moments, the only sounds being the water and the occasional bird Pokemon making a sound in the distance.

"So...whatcha coming to Grass Continent for?"Lapras asked Lucario curiously.

"...To meet a friend of mine."Lucario answered in a monotone.

"Oh! So you can talk!"Lapras said in an amused tone."I thought you were mute this whole time."Lucario said nothing in response to this.

"Have you been to Grass Continent before?"She asked.

"Yes,"He replied.

"How long has it been since you've visited?"

"...A while."

"And how long is a while?"

"..."

"So, is your friend a native in Treasure Town?"Lapras asked, changing the subject. Also, the place she was swimming to was close to the town.

"No."

"Oh! Are they an explorer like you or just a traveler?"

"...Can't say."

"Can't say? You don't know or they don't want you to say?"

"..."

"You know what you don't have to clarify. I shouldn't have asked."Lapras asked and decided to focus on swimming. Besides, they were close to their destination anyway.

The Lucario said nothing in response to her reply but opened an eye when he noticed an array of lights coming from his bag.

"_They're reacting to something or rather someone,"_He thought then opened both eyes and looked over in the distance._"Is there someone like me at my destination?"_He wondered.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

"Hello! Welcome to the Kecleon Market! How can we help?"The shopkeepers, a purple and green Kecleon, asked at the same time when the team stopped at their shop. One of the Color Swap Pokemon pushed forward a list with the items in stock as well as their prices.

Team Fox Tail looked over the list for a few seconds before Rusty said."We'll take five apples, three big apples, and two Oran Berries."

The green Kecleon told them the price for items and the Shinx nodded before digging into the team bag and pulled out a bag of poke. He dumped some money on the counter and looked to see if they had enough to pay.

"Aw, we're not getting any TMs?"Star asked."I wanted to get Iron Tail."She had seen the Steel-type move on the item on the list.

"No! We need to conserve money."Rusty said as he continued to count the money.

"Eh? What's conserve mean?"She asked, a question mark appearing above her head for a brief moment.

"Save. We need to save money."He clarified and noticed they had enough then pushed the poke over to the Kecleon brothers.

The purple Kecleon took the money while the green Kecleon into inventory for a moment and came back with the items Team Fox Tail wanted and placed on the counter. Star stared at the apples with her mouth agape.

"Will you be making any other purchases today?"One of the Kecleon asked.

"No. We're done,"Rusty replied then smacked Star's paw away when she tried to grab an apple to eat. He stored the items in their bag and moved to walk away when he heard two voices yell from the bridge's direction.

"Misters Kecleon!"Team Fox Tail and the two Kecleon turned to see a Marill and Azurill come over.

The two Color Swap Pokemon smiled at the two as they stopped in front of them."Ah! Little Marill and Azurill! Welcome, young friends!"They said together.

Azurill stepped forward."Hello. May I buy an apple?"The green Kecleon nodded and bent to grab the item while the small water-type handed him a bag of money and received another bag with the apple inside."Thank you!"He said as his brother, Marill, grabbed the bag.

"No problem my friends, you are to be admired!"The green Kecleon told them. Marill and Azurill both beamed and walked away. The same Kecleon turned to Team Fox Tail."You see, those two are brothers. Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick. So those two youngsters come and do the shopping for her."

"It's very remarkable! Stepping up and taking charge at their age!"His brother agreed.

A moment later, Marill and Azurill dashed back to the shop."Misters Kecleon!"They came shouting.

"Woah, what's the rush?"The green Kecleon asked.

"There was an extra apple!"Azurill explained, holding up said item.

"We didn't pay for that many!"Marill added.

The shopkeeper just smiled."Oh, that? That's a gift from me and my brother."

"Really?!"Marill shouted in glee.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!"Azurill cried out as he jumped up and down in joy, taking care not to drop the apple.

"Don't worry, my friends! Take care on your way home!"The purple Kecleon waved them off with a smile.

The two young water-types began walking back to their home but after a few steps Azurill tripped and fell to the ground."Ouch!"The apple bounced on Azurill's head and rolled to the duo, until Star stopped it with a paw.

"You okay?"Star asked in concern as Azurill walked over to her.

"Y-Yes, thank you. Sorry for bothering you."He stammered.

She nodded and held out the apple. Azurill touched the apple and Star suddenly felt light-headed and her sight started to flash. She closed her eyes and heard a loud yell.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

"_H-H-H-Help!"_

**Wwwwwwwwww**

Star opened her eyes and looked around for the voice._"What was that? I heard someone yell for help but from where?"_She thought confused.

"Is something the matter?"Azurill asked, tilting his head a little.

Star looked back at him and smiled."Nothing, I thought I heard something but it was my imagination."She lied.

"Hey, Azurill! Hurry up!"Marill shouted from the bridge.

"Alright, I'm coming!"He yelled to his brother. He turned back to the Eevee and nodded his thanks before he ran over to his brother.

The two water-type pokemon began to make their way to their home."Let's go so we can look for our item."Was the thing the other four Pokemon heard before they were out of earshot.

"Star, you okay?"Rusty asked in a concerned tone.

The Evolution Pokemon nodded."Yeah, just my ears playing tricks on me."She responded cheerfully but inwardly thought._"So, I was the only one that heard the voice."_

"_I could be wrong but that voice sounded like Azurill's. Was he the one crying out for help?"_She pondered before she shook her head and turned to her friend.

"Anyway, let's get back to the guild. Bidoof's waiting for us!"She said. Rusty stared at her but nodded in agreement.

The two pokemon began making their way back to the guild. However, Star suddenly stopped causing Rusty to stop as well and ask why she stopped. She pointed towards something and the Shinx turned in that direction to see Azurill and Marill but they weren't alone.

"It's Marill and Azurill but who's that within them,"Rusty said.

"Let's go find out!"Star said.

"We probably shouldn't. It's none of our business so we should leave them alone."Rusty said but saw his friend already making her way over. He sighed before following her.

"Hey! What's up?"Star asked as she and Rusty stopped in front of the three pokemon.

Azurill turned to two in surprise but his expression quickly changed."Oh! Hi!"

"Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us, we've been looking all over for it with no success…"Marill explained with a frown before smiling."But Mr. Drowzee here says he may have seen our item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it!"

(A/N: Don't listen to or trust strangers kids!)

"That's great!"Rusty said smiling while Star frowned, her gut was telling her something was wrong and her gut was never wrong.

Azurill turned to Drowzee."Thank you, Mr. Drowzee!"

"Oh, please...I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need. I can't turn a blind eye!"He said with a kind smile but Star could tell that the smile was fake."Let us be on our way to begin our search!"

"Yup!"Azurill and Marill agreed before dashing off towards the crossroads.

Drowzee walked after the two and accidentally bumped into Star on the way."Whoops! Excuse me."The psychic-type said before continuing onward.

Star watched the psychic type's retreating form with narrowed eyes while Rusty said."That Drowzee guy seems nice. You don't see many pokemon like him doing good deeds."

When the Hypnosis Pokemon was almost out of sight, Star felt the same dizziness from before starting to affect her again.

"_It's happening again…"_Star thought as her vision began to flash._"What will it be this time?"_She closed her eyes and this time instead of just hearing a voice she saw something.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

_Azurill and Drowzee stood on the rocky surface of a cliff. Azurill bearing a frightened expression and Drowzee bearing a not so kind smile, he slowly came over to the cowarding water-type."If you don't do what I ask...there will be big trouble for you."He said._

_Azurill flinched and backed away."H-H-H-Help!"_

**Wwwwwwwwww**

Star's eyes snapped open in shock_."What was that?!"_She thought, wondering if what she just saw was real or not.

"Sure hope those two find their item soon."Rusty said and noticed Star said nothing so he looked at her and noticed her expression."Is something the matter, Star?"

"I...can I tell you something?"Rusty gave her a confused look but nodded."Okay, well…"She told him what she saw and heard.

"So, let me see if I heard you right. You got dizzy and then heard Azurill cry out for help. Then got dizzy again but this time saw Azurill and Drowzee, and saw Drowzee threatening Azurill. Did I get that right?"Star nodded in response."Wow...I knew you were hungry but I didn't think you were _that _hungry!"

"You...think I'm making this up!"Star exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. You've made up plenty of things when you're hungry. Remember when we were in Drenched Bluff and you said you saw a _Pikachu _of all things there."

"And he was real! He spoke to me and gave me the item we needed!"She argued as he dug into their bag and rummaged around for a bit until he pulled out an apple.

"Uh huh."Rusty replied and held out an apple to her."Here, you're obviously hungry."

Star frowned and pushed away the apple."I lost my appetite."She replied before she walked away.

"_Lost your appetite? She never loses her appetite."_Rusty thought and wondered what was wrong with his friend for a moment before quickly following the Eevee.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

"So, are you two all set and ready?"Bidoof asked the two young guild members.

Star and Rusty were back on the second floor of the guild in front of the Outlaw Notice Board with Bidoof. Rusty tried asking Star if there was anything wrong with her and if he could help but she gave him the silent treatment.

Both pokemon nodded and Bidoof smiled."Oh, yes siree! Reckon you all are ready!"He then turned around to the Outlaw Notice Board."Let's pick ourselves a lawbreaker for you to find."

Star and Rusty walked up to the board and were about to look for an outlaw when Bidoof coughed to get their attention.

"Ahem. As your mentor, how about I do the choosing?"The male normal-type suggested.

"Sure, I don't have any problem with that. Do you, Star?"Rusty asked his friend who looked away from him and huffed.

"Okay! Let's see eenie meenie…"Bidoof began looking for an outlaw for them but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"STAND CLEAR! UPDATING LISTINGS!"

"STAND CLEAR! UPDATING LISTINGS!"

Star, Rusty, and Bidoof backed away from the board as the room began shaking."What's happening?!"Rusty asked.

"Oh! The board's just being updated."Bidoof replied calmly.

"It's being...updated?''The Shinx asked.

The outlaw panel suddenly flipped to the side, a blank board taking its place for a few seconds before flipping back.

"Well looks like the board's done updating. Now let's pick an outlaw for you two."Bidoof said began looking for an outlaw for them again.

Rusty looked at the Outlaw Notice Board too to see what new outlaws are now on it. He soon spotted something that caused him to gasp and his eyes widened in shock. Star was curious about what caused this reaction from her friend and looked at what he saw. At the top left was a picture of a familiar psychic-type pokemon.

"Drowzee's an outlaw!"Rusty said in shock.

"I knew! I knew that guy was bad news!"Star exclaimed before she grabbed the poster and showed it to Bidoof."We'll take this one thanks! Bye!"She tossed it to Rusty before bolting out of the room.

Rusty hastily stuffed the poster into the team bag."Wait for me, Star!"He said before racing after the Evolution Pokemon.

"Now what's going on? Where are they off to in a hurry?"Bidoof asked no one in particular, confusion and worry on his face.

Star and Rusty soon came up to the crossroads where they ran into Marill who had a worried expression.

"Marill! What are you doing here? Where's Azurill and Drowzee?"Rusty asked.

"I don't know! I lost them on our way to the place Mr. Drowzee said he saw our item. I called and called but they didn't come back. I-I got scared…"

"So, which way did they go?!"Star asked, hurriedly.

"H-He mentioned a place called Mount Bristle!"Marill pointed in a certain direction."It's that way!"

"Okay! Marill, go to the guild and wait there! We'll go rescue your brother!"The water-type nodded and made his way to the Wigglytuff Guild.

Star turned to Rusty and the two pokemon stared at each other for a moment before they nodded at each other before dashing towards Mount Bristle, not noticing that two figures had been watching them.

"Are you going after them?"The small figure asked the tall one. The tall figure nodded and the small figure looked at him with a smile."Okay, be careful and watch out for them."The tall figure nodded before dashing after the two pokemon.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

At the Peak of Mt. Bristle, Azurill stopped in front of a wall with a small hole drilled into it."Uh oh. It's a dead end."He turned around to face Drowzee who was behind him."Excuse me, Mr. Drowzee. Where is my lost item? Could you show me where the item is now?"

"Sorry kiddo."Drowzee replied."You're lost item? It's not here, that's for sure."

"Huh?"Azurill looked around."My...big brother...My big brother's following us, right? He's coming soon?"

"Nope. Your big brother's not coming."Drowzee said."I'll let you in on a little secret. It was all a trick. I deceived you."

"What?!"Azurill said in a scared tone.

"But let's not dwell on that. There's a little favor I need to ask. See that hole behind you?"Azurill turned to look at the hole."Well...There's a rumor that there's a trove of thief treasure inside there! But as you can see, I'm too big to squirm my way into that hole. And that's where you come in!"

"What?!"Azurill stared at Drowzee in shock.

"Don't worry,"Drowzee reassured."Just do as I say. Do that, and then I'll help you get back out of here."

"B-but…"Azurill hopped onto his ball tail and began shivering.

"Go on, get going,"Drowzee stepped closer."Go into the hole. And don't forget to bring back the treasure!"

"I want my brother!"Azurill cried, hopped off his tail and ran past the Hypnosis Pokemon.

"H-Hey! Stop that!"Drowzee managed to speed past him, stopping the Polka Dot Pokemon and preventing him from going any further."sheesh! I said that I'll take you home when you're done! If you don't do what I ask...there will be big trouble for you."

Azurill flinched and backed away."H-H-Help!"

"Stop right there!"A voice yelled, surprising Azurill and Drowzee.

Drowzee turned around and Azurill looked behind him to see Team Fox Tail a few feet away from them. The rookie exploration team walked over and stopped in front of them.

"We won't let you do that! Drowzee, you bully!"Star said, she along with her teammate glaring at the psychic-type.

"H-How did you find this place?!"Drowzee stuttered.

"Marill told us,"Rusty explained."Now, give Azurill back before we take him back by force!"

"Hah, you think I'm just gonna surrender? I can tell just by looking, you kids are rookies! Get out of here and fight someone a little more in your league."Drowzee said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Star growled."Don't you dare underestimate us just because we're kids!"

"Yeah! We may be kids but we defeat someone like you!"Rusty added.

"Oh! So, you two think you can defeat someone like me and bring me to justice?"Drowzee said with an amused smile."Well, I would like to see you two try!"

Star was the first one to make a move, she zipped across the field and slammed into Drowzee with Quick Attack. Drowzee grunted as he was sent skidding back for a moment before stopping. Drowzee fired a Psybeam at Star who was the air after the Quick Attack. The Evolution Pokemon countered by firing Trump Card. The two attacks clashed for a moment before leaving smoke. Rusty burst through the smoke and rushed at the psychic type with Thunder Fang. Drowzee saw the attack and sidestepped the electric type's attack. Drowzee's hand glowed white before he punched the Shinx and sent him flying.

Drowzee turned his attention back to his other opponent and his eyes widened at seeing several balls of ghost energy hurtling towards him. Acting quickly, the psychic type put up Light Screen and prepared himself. He grunted as the Shadow Balls collided with his barrier. Once the onslaught was over, Drowzee's eyes suddenly glowed blue and he raised his hand, the same glowed enveloped Star's body. The Eevee yelped as she was pulled telekinetically towards the psychic type. Drowzee's hand glowed with fighting type glowed and once Star was in front of him, he slapped her twice with Wake-Up Slap. On the last slap, he sent her flying back.

Drowzee suddenly moved to the side to avoid rings of electricity. He turned around to see Rusty with a surprised expression at seeing him dodge Thunder Wave. Drowzee fired a Dazzling Gleam at the electric type. Rusty countered the attack with Spark. The two attacks clashed for a moment before Drowzee's attack overpowered Rusty's and the attack hit the Shinx. He then ducked to avoid Star's Quick Attack, he grabbed her tail and yanked her towards him and hit the fox with Pound. The Evolution Pokemon was sent flying in Rusty's direction and crashed into the Shinx.

Drowzee chuckled and looked over at Star and Rusty with an amused smirk."Why don't you two just give up? I haven't broken a sweat yet while you two on the other hand look exhausted."What Drowzee said was true, he barely had a scratch on him while Star and Rusty were panting heavily from pain and exhaustion.

"_Maybe he's right. We should give up. We're barely doing anything to him meanwhile he's beating the crap out of us."_Rusty thought not seeing another way around their situation.

"No!"Star hopped back onto her feet."We're not giving up!"

"Star."Rusty looked over at his teammate.

"How about this, you give up right now and I let you and your friend walk away with no further harm to your person,"He offered. Even if he let these two go and they come back with higher rank explorers, he would be long gone from Mt. Bristle.

"So, do we have a deal?"Drowzee asked, smiling.

Star's response was immediate."No, deal!"Her answer shocked both pokemon present.

"Oh! And why not? What do you gain by helping that little pipsqueak?"The Hypnosis Pokemon inquired.

"Because people like you make me angry! You use others for your gain, not caring for how they feel then toss them aside when they've outlived their usefulness. I could only watch as types like you got away with what you've done back home."She closed her eyes for a moment and looked sad but then opened her eyes and looked determined."But no more! I will defeat you and get Azurill back to his brother!"

Rusty looked at his friend and team leader with astonishment and admiration while Drowzee looked amused. Drowzee opened his mouth to see something but didn't get the chance to whatever it is he was going to say because of what happened next.

Star was suddenly engulfed by a sphere of fire much to Rusty's horror and Drowzee's confusion. After a moment, the sphere disappeared and to reveal Star but she looked different. The Eevee now had red fur, black paws, and red eyes. Her neck fur was now a literal mane of fire and fire was around her paws and on her forehead.

Drowzee blinked stared at the transformed Eevee for a second before smirking."I don't know what you just did but it will take more than a slight change in appearance to beat me."He said smugly.

Star said nothing in response and took a deep breath before releasing a large torrent of flames at the psychic type. Drowzee's eyes widened and he barely had time to put up a Light Screen. Drowzee's Light Screen barely blocked the Evolution Pokemon's Flamethrower. Once the torrent of flames stopped, Drowzee let down his barrier.

Star suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed and several clones appeared around Drowzee. He frowned and cleared away all the clones with Dazzling Gleam. Once they were gone, he looked around for his opponent. The ground beneath him suddenly shook and he looked down just in time for Star to burst out of the ground and uppercut him sending him flying.

Drowzee landed on the ground and groaned in pain for a moment before getting back to his feet. He looked over at his opponent to see her plant her feet in ground then dash towards him, flames surrounding her body. Drowzee's eyes widened and he barely had enough time to block with Protect. The Eevee collided with the barrier and the barrier held for a moment before a crack formed followed by more cracks before it shattered.

"_Shit!"_Was the last thing Drowzee thought before the ball of fire impacted him and a large explosion happened. When the explosion subsided, Star was standing in a crater with Drowzee lying on the ground unconscious.

"She did. She actually defeated Drowzee."Rusty muttered in astonishment."You really are amazing, Star."He smiled as he stared at his friend.

Star was suddenly covered by the same sphere from before for a moment then disappeared to reveal the Eevee looking like she was before she transformed. Star smiled before her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Star!"Rusty cried out in concern and rushed to assist his friend but collapsed to the ground from pain and exhaustion.

He grunted and tried to stand up once but froze when he heard footsteps. He cautiously looked up to see a Lucario wearing a long scarf. Rusty tensed thinking this was an enemy before he noticed the Lucario's explorer badge. His eyes widened when he noticed the color of the Aura Pokemon's badge.

"It's black."He muttered and he began trembling. He didn't know much when it came to explorer badges but he knew those that had black badges one of the best.

Rusty soon fainted from shock and Lucario noticed this then sighed and shook his head knowing the reason. He then turned his attention to the crater where the unconscious Eevee lied. He smiled, maybe he would consider his friend's suggestion to train these two.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun making it! I know you all are probably wondering what happened to Star near the end of this chapter. **

**Pokemon406: Well, for one no she did not evolve into a Flareon because she didn't come into contact with a Fire Stone and you would have read it saying Flareon in one of the sentences.**

**Corey: Then what happened?!**

**Pokemon406: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! However, I will say if you paid attention to a certain Lucario in this chapter then you may get a clue as to why. Also, tell me if you like Star's transformation. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(He then fired a wave of reistu at Hikari but the fox dodged. She blew a raspberry at him before running away laughing. The author growled before chasing her.)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then chases after the author and Eevee)Hey guys wait for me!**


End file.
